


be your perfect ten

by roseflavored



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: jongdae and chanyeol invite junmyeon to guest on their camshow.





	be your perfect ten

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unbeta'd. chenyeol are 23 while junmyeon is 30. brief brieeeef mention of alcohol at the ending.
> 
> [what are titles.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cdOFuPPdDU) one day ill stop destressing by writing porn.

 

Honestly the whole set-up is pretty impressive. There's professional studio lighting set up all around the California king bed Junmyeon's currently sitting on, fairy lights all around the headboard for added atmosphere, soft silk sheets. Junmyeon would whistle in admiration if he wasn't so damn nervous.

"You know, you could still back out if you want," says Jongdae next to him, hands clacking away on the keyboard of his laptop. Junmyeon's only a little curious about what he's doing, but not curious enough to peek—the last time he did that, his eyes were assaulted with rather... sensitive images unbefitting the son of a hotel tycoon.

"What makes you think I would back out?"

Jongdae snorts. "Well your hands have been balled up on your knees since you got here, for one," Junmyeon quickly untenses his hands, self-conscious now, "and even though you're sitting on a luxurious, imported bed probably worth more than your entire apartment building, your back has been rigid and straighter than I've ever been in my entire life."

Junmyeon at least attempts to sink further back into the pillows as Jongdae closes his laptop, leans back next to Junmyeon. He smells nice, Junmyeon notes, hair freshly washed, stretches of skin soft and fragrant under his black tank top. Jongdae's always been good looking—kittenish smile and eye crinkles that make him look mature rather than old, a strong jaw that complimented delicate features.

"Relax, Myeonnie." Junmyeon wrinkles his nose at the nickname, any attraction he might have felt for the other starting to dip. Jongdae would refer to him as anything other than his actual name the entire time he was employed as his father's assistant. He'd thought the brat would drop it considering he wasn't connected to the Kim family anymore yet there he was, rubbing up on Junmyeon's shoulder like Junmyeon wasn't seven years his senior.

"You can trust us. Or, you can trust me." _Doubtful._  "I'll take care of you." Jongdae says it with such an air of assurance and finality, smile so full of the confidence in himself that Junmyeon's always envied. Junmyeon wants to believe him. "I'm not sure about Chanyeol-"

As if on cue, Chanyeol exits the bathroom, one towel on his wet hair, another around his waist. Junmyeon doesn't rake his eyes over Chanyeol's body, nor does he observe the drops of water trailing down Chanyeol's neck and dipping into his collarbones. "Why are you guys still dressed? Are we doing this or what?" Chanyeol digs into one large ear with his finger, one eye squinched shut in concentration and boy, if Junmyeon needed a boner killer.

 

~

 

"Everything okay?" Chanyeol's on the bed next to him, arms wrapped around his knees which thankfully conceal his now completely naked lower body. Not that Junmyeon would be able to see it all that well anyways, not with the blindfold slightly inhibiting his vision. It's sheer, meaning Junmyeon can see enough to not fall off the bed or step on anybody, but still does its job of covering half his face. It was Jongdae's idea and Junmyeon went with it, partially because he wanted his identity concealed and partially because, well— it's kind of hot.

Jongdae's chatting up the viewers that came early, idle small talk with a hint of playfulness that Junmyeon ends up tuning out, trying to steady his breathing. "As okay as you could be in this situation." It comes out more like a question and Junmyeon laughs quietly.

Chanyeol hums, voice deep and pleasant, before abruptly wrapping an arm around Junmyeon's shoulders. Junmyeon doesn't know if Chanyeol noticed the way his shoulders jumped at the sudden contact but if he did, he doesn't comment on it.

Frankly Junmyeon doesn't know much about Chanyeol, only knows that he's Jongdae's family friend who always tags along, the son of a huge benefactor to the Kim family. He's only seen him on the occasions Mr. Kim allowed Jongdae to have Junmyeon run his petty errands (read: hiring some poor soul to write their school papers, picking them up in the middle of nowhere during their late night clubbing adventures, and dealing with the brunt of a few burned exes).

Kids like Chanyeol and Jongdae are unpredictable, live on spontaneity, but it was part of Junmyeon's job to maneuver around it all and take everything in stride, predict the rich and unpredictable.

This—sitting in an expensive hotel room with only a thin pair of boxer briefs, leaning against almost equally naked rich kid as another shoots the breeze with a bunch of perverts before a cam show—was something he had failed to predict.

Chanyeol rubs soothing circles on Junmyeon's arm and Junmyeon's thankful, the warmth and sturdiness of the other a comforting contrast in the cold room.

"We're starting in a second, guys," Jongdae says over his shoulder, "get your flat asses up here so everyone can see what they're paying for." Jongdae moves off the bed and goes to fiddle with the setup while Chanyeol scoots up to get access to the laptop, saying his greetings and relishing in the influx of comments happy to see him. Junmyeon remains rigid in his spot, suddenly all too aware of his surroundings and what he's about to do.

Jongdae's next to him in seconds, camera in hand—Junmyeon briefly wonders if that was the same camera Jongdae instructed him to buy months before he eventually quit. "Alright so in like, ten seconds Chanyeol's gonna switch from the laptop webcam to this camera. Last chance to back out if you want it."

Junmyeon shakes his head. "No, I...I want to do this." He's wanted to do this since he walked into the room, since they approached him a week ago. 

"Good." If Junmyeon could see clearly, he'd notice the self-satisfied grin on Jongdae's face.

"It's starting." Chanyeol says, moving up the bed and back next to Junmyeon, head resting on Junmyeon's shoulder as the lights turn on.

"Say hi to our special guest, everyone! Isn't he so cute." It's Jongdae's voice and it's Jongdae with one hand gripping Junmyeon's chin, thumb on one of his cheeks and forefinger on the other mushing them together. Through the thin material of the blindfold, Junmyeon can just make out the camera in Jongdae's hand aimed directly at his face.

There's rough, calloused hands on his hips, sliding upwards as Chanyeol hooks his chin on Junmyeon's shoulder. Goosebumps erupt on Junmyeon's sensitive skin as Chanyeol leaves soft kisses on the back of his neck. He almost doesn't hear the way Chanyeol whispers "It's okay." into Junmyeon's ear before kissing it, hands back on his hip and pulling him back flush against Chanyeol's chest.

All Chanyeol does is massage Junmyeon's sides, lips trailing up and down Junmyeon's neck, shoulders, back. Junmyeon's heart clenches.

"That's it." Jongdae purrs, free hand palming himself through his underwear as Junmyeon flushes deep. "Why don't you kiss him, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol does as he's told—always a people-pleaser, always willing to please Jongdae—grips Junmyeon's chin to face him, fitting plush lips over Junmyeon's and licking into his mouth when Junmyeon lets out a surprised noise.

For a kid that constantly chokes on his own spit when he talks too fast, Chanyeol is a surprisingly good kisser—he has Junmyeon turning to putty in seconds, hands awkwardly gripped on Chanyeol's thighs. Chanyeol's other hand drags up Junmyeon's chest, takes his time with Junmyeon's nipple, and the sensation leaves Junmyeon struggling for air.

Junmyeon's cock stirs in his underwear as Chanyeol's hand trails down his torso and abs, hovers on the bulge growing in Junmyeon's briefs. It's almost maddening how gentle and cautious Chanyeol is, hands pausing just as they're about to breach the band of Junmyeon's underwear.

Junmyeon arches up and sighs when his crotch finally, _finally_ makes contact with Chanyeol's hand, strong and firm as he palms Junmyeon's arousal and edges away Junmyeon's last bit of hesitation.

It doesn't last long before Chanyeol's mouth pulls off his, the sudden action causing Junmyeon's blindfold to slip a little. He makes a noise of complaint when Chanyeol's hands stop moving but his throat goes dry when he sees Jongdae with his hand fisted in Chanyeol's hair, tongue fucking into Chanyeol's mouth as Chanyeol—big, solid, broad Chanyeol—gasps and whines, hands tense on Junmyeon's hips. Jongdae's other hand is still holding the camera, calm and steady, focusing on Chanyeol's reaction as Jongdae's tongue curls around his.

Jongdae catches Junmyeon staring, gaze hard and penetrating. Junmyeon swallows—he's not used to this Jongdae, not used to a Jongdae that wasn't always smiling brightly, laughing and whining to get his way. He may or may not be rock hard because of it. Jongdae breaks away from Chanyeol and smiles sweetly at Junmyeon. "Aw, don't think we forgot about you."

Junmyeon hears the whir of the camera re-focusing as Jongdae fixes the blindfold so it fits snugly. Jongdae's hand lingers on Junmyeon's face, thumb soothing the swell of Junmyeon's cheek. Junmyeon would consider it tender in any other context. "Everyone, what do you think should we do with him?" The chatbox is a mess of sounds alerting them to all the comments flooding in but Junmyeon can hardly focus, not when Jongdae's hand moves lower and his thumb strokes Junmyeon's bottom lip, not when it's taking everything Junmyeon has to not suck it into his mouth.

Junmyeon's head fogs with lust and he barely hears Jongdae murmur "pin him" before the warmth of Chanyeol on his back leaves him, two hands on his shoulders shoving him unceremoniously onto his back. His body jolts when he feels a tongue on his nipple, laving at the bud—gentle, slow, Chanyeol—while a hand roughly pinches at the other before raking down his chest, nails leaving light scratches—Jongdae.

"So pretty..." He hears Jongdae, preens at the attention as he feels a finger trailing up his throat and sending chills down the base of his spine. Soft lips kiss and suck on his chest while fingers hook in the waistband of his underwear, pulling down. Junmyeon lifts his hips, eager, any previous doubt and uncertainty in his mind miles away. His cock curls against his belly and he vaguely registers the sound of the chatbox, flooding with comments again.

A part of Junmyeon thinks he should feel embarrassed, curl up in shame at the fact that a little over a thousand people are seeing him in a vulnerable state only few have seen before. But the louder, ridiculously turned on part of him relishes in the attention, wants to be good for these faceless strangers, good for Jongdae and Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, open." Jongdae again, icy tone cutting through the atmosphere, and Chanyeol moans in reply. "That's a good boy, Chanyeollie, show everybody how well you take cock." There's explicit sucking noises at his side and Junmyeon groans, tries to sit up to see even if just for a bit. A hand, small yet forceful, presses on his chest until his back is against the sheets again. "Uh uh," Jongdae's voice is strained, authoritative tone still loud and clear, "we'll take care of you later, okay?" Junmyeon nods without even thinking, a knee-jerk reaction ingrained into his system after years of service.

The volume on the laptop is lower, but Junmyeon still hears the pings of people entering the viewing room and sending money. Might as well give them what they came for. Junmyeon strokes himself, takes his time as he thumbs the tip and uses his other hand to play with his balls, legs bending at the knee to allow for a better view. Junmyeon can hear Chanyeol choking and he jerks himself faster, wonders what it would be like if Junmyeon were the one Chanyeol was choking on, what it would be like if he were the one gagging on Jongdae's cock. Jongdae swears, and Junmyeon gives a pleased smile when he hears the camera refocusing in his direction.

A hand swats his away, a whine caught in his throat when it starts tugging at his cock. "Chanyeol," Jongdae breathes, shaky and audible and Junmyeon is _so fucking hard,_ "come here. Yours in his mouth and his in yours." Chanyeol moves fast—Junmyeon barely has time to register the words in his head before he feels a weight above him.

"Fu-fuck, fuck, _oh my god._ " Junmyeon grits out when Chanyeol takes his dick into his mouth in one go, has Junmyeon gripping the sheets. Junmyeon feels the weight of Chanyeol's heavy cock on his lips, and he doesn't need to be asked when he swallows the head into his mouth, savors the taste of Chanyeol on his tongue.

Chanyeol's is big, thick, and Junmyeon's brows furrow in concentration when he takes it in halfway, hands coming up to rest against Chanyeol's hips as his tongue works at the shaft. Chanyeol groans around Junmyeon, and Junmyeon bucks up into Chanyeol's pliant mouth. Chanyeol is practiced, eager, and easily takes Junmyeon all the way to the base, and Junmyeon cries out, has to pull off just to breathe. Chanyeol starts bobbing his head, leaving marks on the tops of Junmyeon's thighs with the curve of his fingernails and Junmyeon thinks he's gonna come right there with Chanyeol's cock in his mouth.

"God, fuck, thats hot," he hears Jongdae say. "Chanyeol, stop." Chanyeol does as Chanyeol's told, popping off Junmyeon's cock with a lewd sound that rings in Junmyeon's ears. Junmyeon does whine in frustration now, oversensitive and on edge as sweat beads on his forehead.

"P-please," Junmyeon whispers in a voice so low he hopes no one hears, thighs twitching.

"Hm? What was that?" Jongdae teases as Junmyeon feels Jongdae's body inch closer to Junmyeon.

"I need- I need to-"

"You want to come? You want to come in Chanyeol's mouth?" Chanyeol moans above him and Junmyeon pants, a litany of _yes please_  falling from his mouth as he feels Jongdae's hand lazily work at Junmyeon's cock. "What do you think guys, should we let him come?" Junmyeon could care less about the viewers anymore as Jongdae thumbs at the head of Junmyeon's cock, Chanyeol's plush lips gently kissing and nipping the inside of Junmyeon's thighs. Pressure builds in Junmyeon's balls and he fists a hand in the sheets— he's so close, so close just a little bit more-

"Welp, that's that then." Jongdae lets go of Junmyeon's cock, painfully hard and aching. Junmyeon hisses, tears of frustration building up in his eyes as Chanyeol continues to mark up his thighs. Junmyeon reaches around for Jongdae blindly, desperate for something, _anything_.

Jongdae humors him, holds Junmyeon's hand in his own and laces their fingers together as if they weren't broadcasting their sexual encounter to thousands of people, as if this were any other day and Junmyeon had just gotten him out of another predicament. "Sorry man, what the viewers want, they get. How's this though: just to be fair, Chanyeol won't get to come either."

Chanyeol makes a noise of protest before Jongdae shushes him. "You'll get something even better later, relax. Now move."

Junmyeon can hear Chanyeol muttering, bed shifting as he moves off Junmyeon and Jongdae takes Chanyeol's place, both knees on either side of Junmyeon's head. The tip of Jongdae's cock pushes on Junmyeon's bottom lip, and Junmyeon's own dick twitches in anticipation, mouth salivating. "Now, let's show everyone how nice you look sucking dick."

Jongdae wastes no time and thrusts into Junmyeon's mouth, Junmyeon breathing hard out his nose so he doesn't completely choke. Jongdae is ruthless—one hand on the headboard for leverage as he pumps his hips, Junmyeon struggling to control his gag reflex.

"So fucking pretty, hyung, fuck." Jongdae's breathes out, each word punctuated with another thrust, Junmyeon's nose buried in Jongdae's pubic hair. He can't help it— he brings a hand down to tug at his cock, leaking precome onto his stomach at this point as all he can taste and feel is Jongdae, Jongdae,  _Jongdae_.

Junmyeon almost chokes around Jongdae's cock, mouth messy and wet with precome and saliva when he feels cold, wet fingers press against his entrance. Junmyeon bends his legs easily, spreads them for easy access. Jongdae groans above him, hips still as Junmyeon sucks harder, cheeks hollowing out.

Chanyeol's fingers are long and Junmyeon lets out a long whine as he takes his time pushing one into Junmyeon, buries it at the joint before pulling out again at a painfully slow pace. Junmyeon grinds his hips back onto Chanyeol's finger, and Chanyeol only laughs as he steadies Junmyeon's hip with one hand. "Jongdae look, he's trying to fuck himself."

"Fuck, here- take the camera." Jongdae grunts as Junmyeon bobs his head on Jongdae's cock, the fat head tickling the back of his throat.

Chanyeol seems to take pity on Junmyeon as he inserts another finger, pace even slower than before as he tries to capture it on camera. Junmyeon wants to scream when Chanyeol spreads his fingers apart, scissors him torturously slowly. Junmyeon wants to yell at him to move faster, fuck into him harder, because this isn't his first time and it definitely won't be his last.

But he can't, because Jongdae's grinding shallowly into Junmyeon's mouth and he wants to die like this, tugging furiously on his cock as he gets fucked at both ends while his sanity gets torn apart by Jongdae and Chanyeol's hands.

Jongdae picks up on this, lets his hand run through Junmyeon's hair, uncharacteristically sweet in his touch. "You gonna come for me, huh? Gonna come with my cock down your throat?" Junmyeon can only whimper in agreement, pumps his hand faster. _Just a little more—_

A hand grips his and pins it to his side just as Jongdae pulls out his mouth and Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and Junmyeon  _sobs_ , uncaring of how he might look. He's so wound up, like a rubber band stretched tight, any rational thought left in his head thrown out the window as he aimlessly grinds his hips up for _something_.

"P-lease, you said, I-"

"I _said_ ," the hand that was so gently petting Junmyeon's hair tugs as Junmyeon inhales shakily, "that you wouldn't get to come yet, didn't I?" In that moment, Junmyeon realizes that Jongdae has and will always be, no matter the context, _a brat_.

Jongdae moves away from him, the space around Junmyeon suddenly too cold as Chanyeol's hands take hold of his wrists, pulls him up into a sitting position with his legs spread on top of Chanyeol's. Junmyeon's so high strung, melts easily when Chanyeol leans in for a kiss.

Chanyeol kisses along Junmyeon's jawline, hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles in the skin. "We're almost done." he whispers in Junmyeon's ear, kisses the lobe.

Junmyeon wordlessly reaches out and captures Chanyeol's face in his hands and pulls it in for an open-mouthed kiss, wet and noisy as he grips the hairs at the back of Chanyeol's neck. "Just fuck me."

He doesn't have the time to enjoy the whimper Chanyeol lets out before a rough hand pulls his head back, palm and figners covering the half of his face occupied by the blindfold.

"Shh, shh, it's me." Jongdae's breathes next to him, buried into the crook of Junmyeon's neck. "I'm gonna take your blindfold off okay?"

Junmyeon's heart rate picks up. He'd only agreed to do this under the promise that they wouldn't show his entire face, would only ever do half the things he's already done under the guise of anonymity-

"Relax," Jongdae kisses Junmyeon's shoulder, "we're not gonna show your face. How cruel did you think I was?" Jongdae teases. Junmyeon doesn't comment.

Jongdae unties Junmyeon's blindfold, and Junmyeon can hear Jongdae talking to Chanyeol—aim the camera below the neck. Junmyeon manages to relax, although only a bit. He still knows there's more to come, thighs tensing and toes curling in anticipation.

It takes a second for Junmyeon's vision to adjust to the light and he blinks slowly. He moans involuntary when he takes in the sight before him: Chanyeol with his mouth hanging open, red down to his chest, back against the mattress as he holds up the camera.

From here, Junmyeon can see the laptop near the end of the bed, can see how marked up his body is on the screen, can see Jongdae staring straight at the camera intently. Junmyeon swallows, wants to fall into that stare as it consumes him whole.

Jongdae's arms wrap around Junmyeon's torso, Junmyeon's back against Jongdae's lithe chest. "Sit on him." Junmyeon nods, quick to obey as he moves to position his ass over Chanyeol's cock, sighs as he leans back to rest his head on Jongdae's shoulder.

He can feel the head of Chanyeol's cock push into him as he inches himself down, moans in tune with Chanyeol when the other thrusts up without warning, filling him almost completely.

"Ch-Chanyeol not yet," Junmyeon rasps and tries to breath out. Chanyeol whines quietly at the way Junmyeon clenches around his cock, eyes unable to leave the sight of Junmyeon opening up for him.

"Junmyeon hyung," One of Jongdae's hands move to tweak at a nipple while the other runs down Junmyeon's abdomen. "Hyung is so pretty like this, so good, aren't you?" Jongdae mumbles into Junmyeon's hair, and Junmyeon's not sure if he was meant to hear this but he whimpers all the same at the sudden affection.

All three of them groan when Junmyeon bottoms out. "Fu- Chanyeol you're so- it's so full, God." Sweat drips down Junmyeon's forehead as his head hangs, eyes closed, jaw clenched.

"Can you move?" Jongdae whispers, and Junmyeon nods, just needs time to adjust. Chanyeol's hand, shaky, moves to rub Junmyeon's thigh, apologetic almost.

Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol fully, takes in how wrecked he is, arm holding the camera shaking. Junmyeon slides up slowly, sinks down quickly just to see Chanyeol throw his head back, breathing audible as Junmyeon moans. Junmyeon remembers Chanyeol hasn't come yet either, does it a few more times, relishes the feeling of taking Chanyeol apart with just this.

Junmyeon curses when Jongdae starts stroking Junmyeon's cock, hard and fast as he sucks marks into Junmyeon's neck. It's annoying how Jongdae knows how to break him apart just enough so that he can put him back together, only to tear into him again.

"Hyung- shit, you're so tight, fuck, fuck." Chanyeol babbles, every ounce of concentration put into making sure the camera captures the way Junmyeon fucks himself on Chanyeol's cock, ass slapping against Chanyeol's thighs. Chanyeol plants both feet onto the mattress, lifts his hips up to meet Junmyeon thrust for thrust.

Junmyeon pants, thighs trembling as he rides Chanyeol with intent. Jongdae twists his wrist, thumbs the precome spilling from Junmyeon's dick and tongues Junmyeon's neck. "Hyung you're so good, so good like this, so fucking hot taking that cock."

Chanyeol moans deep as Junmyeon tightens around his cock. "Fu-ck, fuck, Jongdae I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come." His chest heaves with the effort, hand on Junmyeon's thigh gripped tight, and Junmyeon moans at the thought.

Junmyeon looks over at Jongdae, groans when Jongdae meets his eyes with that intense stare. "J-ongdae, me too, please, I-"

Jongdae kisses Junmyeon hard, Junmyeon opening up to Jongdae with ease as Jongdae bites at Junmyeon's lip, pulls. He locks eyes with Chanyeol, gaze steely as continues to stroke Junmyeon. "Then come."

Chanyeol has a death grip on Junmyeon's thigh as he thrusts up, shouts as his orgasm fills Junmyeon at the same time Junmyeon comes, a moan breaking off into a whine as Jongdae continues to stroke him while he spills into Jongdae's hand, onto his stomach.

Jongdae kisses Junmyeon one last time before standing up over them both and strokes his own cock. Junmyeon acts before he can think and opens his mouth as Jongdae swears and comes on his face.

Deliriously, Junmyeon swipes a hand across his cheek and chin, wipes it on his chest in front of the camera.

"Holy shit," Jongdae and Chanyeol whisper at the same time. Jongdae sinks to his knees next to Junmyeon and rests a head against his shoulder. It's a small miracle that Chanyeol managed to capture everything, even when he looks like he's two seconds away from passing out.

Jongdae takes the camera from Chanyeol's hand and pulls the laptop towards him. "Alright everybody, thank you so much for watching and we'll be back same time next week!" The fact that Jongdae has any energy left at all astounds Junmyeon as he watches Jongdae kiss the camera lens before closing the chatroom.

The screen goes black as Jongdae hits disconnect and closes his notebook, flopping bonelessly onto the bed. Junmyeon joins him while Chanyeol settles on resting his head on Junmyeon's hip, kissing the skin there and slurring out a "Was great we should do it again someti..." before promptly falling asleep.

Jongdae scoots until he's pressed against Junmyeon, head on his shoulder. "Well?" he peers up at Junmyeon through long and pretty lashes. It's almost shocking how sweet he looks now in comparison to just a few moments ago.

"Well what."

"What Chanyeol said. Are we doing it again sometime?" Jongdae blinks up at him in a way Junmyeon thinks is supposed to look convincing.

Junmyeon closes his eyes, feigns sleep until Jongdae hits his stomach. "Can't you ask that later? When there isn't come leaking out of my ass."

Jongdae hums. They both lay in silence for a beat, the reality of the situation sinking in when Jongdae talks again. "So next week then?"

Junmyeon thinks. Drags a finger through the come still on his chest and makes a show of licking it off until he hears Jongdae groan. He smirks as he looks over at Jongdae, brings his finger up to Jongdae's pretty mouth. "Only if I get to come on your face next time."

 

~

 

_"I'll do it."_

_"Huh? Who's this?" It's 3AM on a Wednesday night. Not that Jongdae had anywhere to be in the morning anyways, but its the principle of it all. "Chanyeol stop, I gotta take this." Jongdae pulls Chanyeol off his cock, mouth shiny with spit._

_"I just got started!"_

_"You're useless at sucking dick when you're drunk anyways." Chanyeol flips him off and exits the bathroom, toilet paper stuck to his ass._

_He takes a second look at the name on the screen of his phone. Kim Junmyeon, former personal assistant to Jongdae's father, hot piece of ass that Jongdae's been thirsting after for three years._

_"You know who it is." Junmyeon hisses on the other line. "The...thing you told me about. I'll do it."_

_Jongdae can barely hear over the bass of the club music, one finger plugged into his ear. "You're gonna have to speak up, Myeonnie, what are we doing now?"_

_"Your show. I'll...I'll join it."_

_Oh._

_Jongdae had ran into Junmyeon earlier that week at a bar in the city. It was a month or so since Junmyeon walked out and quit after finding a pretty lucrative job with the Kim family's rivaling hotel chain. Jongdae could care less about family rivalry, the only real thing he worried about being the fact that he'd never get to see Junmyeon again. Looks aside, he'd grown attached to Junmyeon—he was the only one who knew Jongdae in and out, the only one who worried and fretted whenever Jongdae suddenly disappeared to do God knows what. You don't find people like that often when you grow up in a family like Jongdae's._

_Junmyeon knew about Jongdae and Chanyeol camming, has always known, because of course he did (and because Jongdae may or may not have "accidentally" left his page open on Junmyeon's tablet). It doesn't take a genius to figure out that a rich kid doesn't do shit like that for monetary purposes. There was a lull in the conversation and Junmyeon, face flushed and glowing, asked how it was going anyways, because of course he would. Jongdae, not nearly as buzzed, mentioned that they weren't doing as well and it was too bad but man, inviting a third person on would do wonders._

_Jongdae had sipped at his beer, pretending not to notice the interested look in his face. Junmyeon does well for himself and lives in one of the most well-to-do apartment buildings in the city, so he certainly wouldn't need the money. But Jongdae likes to think he knows Junmyeon as well as Junmyeon does Jongdae, remembers the longing look in Junmyeon's eyes whenever Jongdae talked about his sexventures in different countries or the celebrity social circles he's involved in. Junmyeon doesn't seek money—Junmyeon seeks to fuck up the perfect image he's tried so hard to craft for himself. And Jongdae wants to give it to him, can give him one, dangled one in front of him._

_A Cheshire grin breaks out over Jongdae's face. Hook, line, and sinker. "Good to hear. I'll text you the deets in a bit."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was super gratuitous and deserves to be a lot longer than it is lol. thank you for reading! comments/constructive feedback/kudos are very much appreciated! also i have twitter! come play with me owo/)) [@suhoneydew](https://twitter.com/suhoneydew)


End file.
